


Keeping up

by Arethereanydamnusernamesleft



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aging, M/M, Misunderstandings, Relationship Problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 02:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17910548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arethereanydamnusernamesleft/pseuds/Arethereanydamnusernamesleft
Summary: Peter was in heaven when Tony first told him he wanted him in his bed. Now he just wants to get out of it for a rest.





	Keeping up

It was late Saturday morning and Peter nuzzled into the side of his boyfriend’s sharply groomed beard, and let out a contented ‘hmmm’ as he snuggled further into Tony’s warm arms.

Friday had been given strict instructions not to bother them, or let anyone else bother them until at least 3pm and Peter was very glad for the rest.

It was the quiet moments like this that made it all worth it and he let his eyes flicker open so that he could watch his boyfriend sleep. Tony’s face in sleep was stress-free. Unburdened with the pressures of work and the Avengers and SHIELD and not to mention all the trauma he carried around every day like baggage.

As though Tony knew he was being watched, he opened his eyes and just for a moment Peter thought he too looked content at finding Peter curled against him.

That, of course, was replaced by a grin. The kind of grin that Peter knew Tony had plans for him.

Peter’s heart sank just a little at that, but he returned Tony’s smile and kissed his jaw line.

“Hey, baby boy,” Tony said in greeting.

Oh, god, ‘baby boy’ Peter thought, covering the cringe with a forced smile. Oh, what he’d give just to fall back asleep with Tony’s arms around him.

A month ago, when Tony had confessed to Peter he wanted him, and wanted him sexually, it was the most wonderful moment of Peter’s life. The man he’d adored, admired and fantasised about for the entirety his post-pubescent life had offered him what he wanted most in the world and he’d taken it, enthusiastically.

Of course, he hadn’t confessed quite how deeply he was in love with the older man. He was eager to prove to his mentor that he could be exactly what Tony wanted rather than a simpering fan-boy who was professing his romantic love every five minutes. He was going to make sure Tony wouldn’t regret his decision to let him into his life… and his bed.

“Hmmm… it’s past ten already… we’re wasting the day when you could be bouncing on Daddy’s cock,” Tony said, rolling onto Peter and kissing him deeply.

If you’d have told Peter a month ago that his heart would sink at the thought of a horny Tony Stark waking up beside him he’d have laughed in your face. Now? Now he was exhausted. Marathon sex session, studying, marathon sex, Avenger training, marathon sex, lab work and then more marathon sex sessions had left him sore and tired, and worst of all terribly lonely.

In the six months prior to Tony asking him on a date, they’d finally bonded as equals. Peter could keep up with him in the lab, Peter had saved Tony’s ass in the field so many times Tony now saw Peter as an equal to his Iron-Man. The older man had started opening up to him, telling him about his father, Obediah, and listening in turn as Peter had talked about Ben and his parents.

But now all discussion was based around sex, even during their dinner dates Tony would spend most of the time telling him what he was going to do to ‘his baby boy’ as soon as he got him into the car.

He felt he’d gone from being a friend to Tony to being a lubed-ass… and it hurt. 

Peter kissed Tony in lieu of a response, again wondering if they’d ever be able to go back to how they were if they broke up. Peter felt that easy connection between them had been lost forever and Peter mourned it.

Yet he was still in love. So Peter would take what he could get.

Peter broke the kiss and pulled back. “Gimmie a minute in the bathroom, would you?” Last night had been a four hour fuck-fest and despite Peter’s spider-enhanced resilience he was still sore.

“Sure baby boy, but when you get back we start our lazy Saturday fucking… Hey, think you can make pancakes for brunch while I fuck you from behind? You’d look hot in nothing but an apron,” Tony said with a dirty smile as he let Peter out of bed to pull on a robe.

Peter threw a forced grin over his shoulder and disappeared into the bathroom, leaning against the sink with a sigh. Maybe he could get through the afternoon then say he needed to visit his aunt or get some studying done. Either way he’s need something to deal with the soreness of Tony’s enthusiastic sex.

He turned and started looking through the bathroom cabinet, maybe there was some Tylenol or something in here.

Peter sifted through the vitamins, the Goji Berry pills, Wild Yam Root pills, Ginseng… Why did Tony take all this shit? And more importantly where were the damn pain pills. He shifted from the bottles onto the boxes that were packed on the second shelf. More herbal remedies… He picked up an unboxed blister pack of red pills - nope that’s cranberry extract. He picked up another with blue diamond shaped pills…. Wait… what?

He turned the half empty pack over in his hand and if the colour and shape of the pills weren’t a give away, the Viagra label on the foil certainly was. Peter looked back up to see multiple packs of the stuff.

At that moment the bathroom door opened. “Can I just grab a glass of water- Oh…” Tony said, eyes locking with the pill pack in Peter’s hand.

“I was just looking for Tylenol or something and…” Peter trailed off seeing the mortification sweep over Tony’s expression. 

Tony swept a hand over his face and disappeared back into the bedroom.

Peter followed him back out find him sat on the edge of the bed with his hands in his hair. He looked utterly dejected.

“Tony? Do you… Do you use these?” Peter asked, holding up the half empty pack.

“Ah fuck… Yes, alright. I use them,” Tony snapped defensively.

“But why?” Peter asked, flummoxed.

“Why?! For god sake I’ve hit fifty, and you’re eighteen and damn insatiable!” Tony bit out sharply. 

Peter eyes widened.

“God, I’m sorry, Pete. I didn’t mean to shout at you. I’m just tired and those tablets help me along, help me to perform the way you expect...deserve. You don’t have to worry, I can keep up.”

“Keep up?!” Peter explained, feeling like he’d just been handed some very large, very obvious pieces of a puzzle.

“Pete, I’ll do anything to please you, and it's really wonderful that your so enthusiastic and sexual kinda kinky with the whole daddy thing, and I know I came to this relationship with a reputation of sexual prowess… and you’re so young and beautiful I just need a little to help with-”

“Being fucking exhausted!?”

“Yeah,” Tony admitted, head dropping again.

“Not you! Me!” Peter exclaimed. “I’m utterly worn out! My ass is sore and my thighs hurt, and sure, the sex is great in the same way chocolate ice-cream is great, but you can’t eat chocolate ice-cream all day, every day! The sex has got too much for me!”

Tony looked up at him as if assessing the truthfulness of Peter’s words. But he shook his head.

“You’re eighteen, Pete. You don’t have to say that just to make me feel better. I know I’m losing it, but I’ll give you anything you need, anything you want as long as I can,” Tony said to him with heart wrenching honesty.

“Anything?” Peter asked his eyes growing wet with the conviction in Tony’s voice.

“Anything, Pete. I love you.”

“Right… Well we start by throwing this shit in the trash. We start spending more time being together. Not fucking, just being together! I miss our conversations, Tony. I miss laughing with you, working in the lab with you at my side and watching you puzzle out some problem… Hell, I miss you called me ‘Kid’ and not this awful ‘baby-boy’ and ‘daddy’ thing,” Peter blurted now he was on a roll. 

“I thought you millenials liked all that shit!” Tony said, dismayed.

“I’m a spider mutant geek and part time super-hero, who’s idea of a fun-time is extra academic decathlon practice and chemistry experiments! What makes you think I’m a standard millennial?” Peter asked.

“I just thought that-”

“Ah, ah!” Peter said, shushing him with a smile. “The Millenial is talking now,” he said raising a finger, reminding him just how much their relationship had changed.

“You want to please me? You want to keep me?” Peter asked walking up to the bed where Tony still sat, dejected. “Then this is what we’re going to do. We’re going to go get breakfast and bring it back to bed where we’re going to eat and cuddle… just cuddle. Then we’ll nap - It’s weekend and I need to catch up on my sleep after last night. When we wake up we can laze about in bed some more, maybe read a book, surf on our tablets, plan a new experiment together or something. Later I’ll call for take-away and we can shift our lazy weekend to the sofa and I’ll make myself watch one of those terrible 80’s action movies you still love, then something decent I pick.”

“And then?” Tony asked quietly, looking up at him.

“And then, when we’re tired again and you’ve decimated all the snacks, I’ll take you to bed. Where I’ll curl up with you in my arms and go to sleep. Then tomorrow, maybe we can catch up on some lab-time or maybe we just do the whole thing again, but this time without the stupid assumptions,” Peter said, throwing the pill packet across the room where it dinged into the bedroom trash bin.

“Sounds Idyllic,” Tony admitted, pulling Peter towards him by the waist and pressing his face against the soft cloth of his robe.

Peter ran his hands through Tony’s hair, teasing the grey strands he loved. He’d go through the rest of that cabinet tomorrow and throw out all the rest of that goji berry and yam crap too now he knew why he had it. He wanted Tony just the way he was.

“Come on then,” he said, easing out of Tony’s hold. “I believe you wanted me to make pancakes for brunch while you… make the coffee.”


End file.
